Guy systems may be used to secure structures by increasing tension on one or more wires attached to the structure. Structures secured by guy systems may have an earth anchor that anchors the structure to the ground. One or more guy cables may then be attached to a portion of structure using a fully extended turnbuckle which is secured to a cable anchor. The turnbuckle was used to adjust the tension of each cable to a desired amount, and cable clamps were used to secure the turnbuckle setting. The tension was typically ten percent of the breaking point of the cable. The tension in a cable was typically measured with a tensiometer. Tensiometer readings are specific to guy cable diameter, and the reading is compared to a calibration card which is unique to the tensiometer the card is calibrated to.
A problem with the turnbuckle system of adjusting tension in guy cables is that after a first turnbuckle is tightened, tightening of a second turnbuckle on a second cable would increase the tension on the second turnbuckle, hence requiring re-adjustment of the tension of the second turnbuckle. When a structure is secured with three or four cables using turnbuckles, it can take hours to get the tension in each turnbuckle to the desired amount. Additionally, there are many opportunities to make errors in measuring tension when using a tensiometer and a calibrated card.
What is needed is an improved system for applying tension in a guy system.